


All They Needed Was a Push

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	All They Needed Was a Push

JJ walked into the office looking especially awake, which was weird because it was the crack of dawn. But as she passed by Garcia it all made sense. Garcia’s girl had it bad for Y/N. Why didn’t they just tell each other? It wasn’t like either of them could keep their feelings, and especially not their bone-deep desire to jump into bed with one another, a secret. Everyone on the team knew.

Hell, everyone on the floor knew.

Almost the whole Bureau knew.

For profilers, they sucked at keeping secrets - at least this one. 

JJ was on her way to her desk and could not keep her eyes off Y/N’s butt, which Garcia did admit had to look nice in her navy blue pencil skirt, but JJ was practically drooling.

The exchange didn’t last long and of course Y/N didn’t catch on but then the opposite happened. Garcia practically exclaimed out loud. Now, Y/N was doing double, triple and quadruple takes at JJ in her tight red shirt. How had they not said anything to each other yet? It wasn’t like it was just about sex, the two of them obviously cared about each other in a way that they didn’t have with anyone else.

Some people needed a push.

A push...

It was time for Garcia’s matchmaking skills to be put to work.

As she went back to her office, she snickered to herself. Probably an abuse of her power with computers, but...some things just needed to be done.

\----

How had Garcia fucked up so royally? 

How did the girl with the computers not book the correct amount of rooms for them?

They were one down, which meant that two people were going to have to share a room while the rest of them got to sleep alone.

Wonderful.

“One, two, three, not it?” Rossi asked. “I mean between all of you of course, because I am 100 percent having my own room.”

“You can’t exempt yourself, Dave,” Hotch replied.

“Sure I can. I’m older than you.”

Hotch rolled his eyes and smirked. “Okay, countdown, 1...2...3..not it!”

“Not it!”

“Not it!”

A chorus of ‘not its’ came from everyone, but JJ and Y/N got in last. 

“Shit.”

“Looks like we’re doubling up,” JJ said, gently smacking Y/N’s arm. “Don’t look so overjoyed.”

It wasn’t that she wasn’t. It’s that she was. She really was. Y/N could absolutely see herself and JJ in bed together...sans clothes. That was the problem. 

As they began to get ready for bed, Y/N kept stealing glances at JJ. “Cute pjs.”

Why had she just said that?

“Thanks,” JJ laughed. “Yours look comfortable.”

Y/N was bumming it and all of a sudden she felt seriously self-conscious.

“Even in flannel pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt you still manage to be gorgeous.”

Say what? “Wh-what?”

“You’re gorgeous, Y/N.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Y/N blushed. “I’ve always thought so.”

JJ shuffled about for a second unsure of what to do with herself, before finally moving closer. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That you like me,” JJ replied.

She was a chicken shit? She was afraid of rejection? She didn’t want to screw up the team dynamic? Take your pic, JJ. 

Leaning in, JJ took Y/N’s chin between her fingers and kissed her. Before either one of them could think of anything to say, Y/N pulled her in and took her mouth in another heated kiss. “We have to keep quiet,” JJ said softly as they rapidly pulled off every item of clothing that was coming between them. “Hotch is right next door and I think Emily is on the other.”

“Well then make sure you keep it down,” Y/N laughed, slipping her fingers between JJ’s legs to cup her sex. Neither one of them seemed to be in the mood for foreplay. 

JJ moaned, but Y/N swallowed the sound and collapsed the two of them into the bed. Both sets of hands floated over the other one’s body, reveling in slight touches, hard touches, insistent touches. Neither could get enough. As she pinched JJ’s nipple, Y/N slipped a finger inside her slick heat.  
“Oh hell.” JJ moaned into her mouth and moved her own fingers between them, eliciting Y/N’s groans in return. “This is going to be quick,” she muttered as she stared grinding into her hand. “I’ve waited too long for this.”

“Me too.”

Careful to keep some sense of composure and quiet, the two muffled their whimpers into their pillows. It wasn’t long before they sweaty and sated, blushes rushing over their skin. “Wow. When we get back we need to have an actual date and some sex in a room where I can make you scream,” Y/N mumbled.

“Only if I can return the favor.”

\----

Next door, Emily pulled out her phone. Hopefully Hotch’s room was slightly farther away from the sounds because there was no way she’d mistaken those sounds. Although that had been the point.

E: Mission accomplished, PG.


End file.
